New Beginning in a New World
by UzumakiPotter
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter arrives at soul society and starts a new life and decide to carve his name in the history of Soul Society through his own work. Harry Potter X Bleach. Pairing:Harry xOC. Warning:Not for fans of ginny.
1. Chapter 1: THE WISH

**New Beginning in a New World**

This is a Bleach Harry potter Cross Over.

After the final Battle at Hogwarts, Harry is transported to the Soul society. Follow as our favorite hero carves a name in its history.

**Chapter 1: The Wish.**

The most feared dark Lord in two centuries stood facing the one obstacle which he was unable to overcome over his reign of terror. The only failure that reminded him was still living. The frustration he was feeling was over shadowed by the rage. Why the brat refuse to die not once but twice by his own hands was making him see red. 'Not this time', he thought.

"It ends here Potter".

"You are right with that one Tom. It ends here". 'One way or other', he thought.

He recalled the times he spent with their friends. No one has understood his plight or more importantly him completely. Everybody assumed something. Only Sirius has understood him. But he is not here. It saddens him that even Hermoine was unable to understand his feelings completely. Everybody thought he and Ginny where meant to be together. But, sadly there was no so called chemistry between them. Ginny Weasley loved only the Boy Who Lived. His recklessness and idiocy to come out of danger only cemented her fantasy. His image in the chamber with sword of Gryffindor and slime covered robe didn't help either. For her Harry is a knight in shining armor. But he had feelings for only one girl, but sadly it was not reciprocated. The girl of his life was one his best friend who is dating his first friend in the wizarding world of his age. Yes. It is Hermoine Granger.

At the night after Ron left the tent he took his chance and asked subtly about it. He thought she wouldn't get it. But she is not the smartest witch of her generation for nothing. She told him that he is the brother she didn't have. Things were awkward for sometime, but he pretended noting is wrong and it went to normal. That is the reason he is willing to die, but not before taking the mad man.

'Enough thoughts'. There is a Dark Lord to be killed on his to do list. He knew that he was manipulated by the late Headmaster, but he don't want to question the love of any Weasley as he want to have only the good memories. He decided that either he was to be dead by Voldemort or if by luck, if he triumphs over him, he is going to perish his own life with his hands.

'It ends here at his first home', he thought.

It is quite ironic when a man who fears the very concept of death faces a boy who has already dies once, who doesn't fear of death.

"I am going to kill you Potter. Avada Kedevara".

"Expelliarmus".

Funny. Even now he didn't use lethal spell. Not because he cant, but for the fear of what others would think. Because the wizarding world is narrow minded and brain washed. He knew if he even a one lethal spell they would label him as the next Dark Lord in training.

But he learnt the lethal spell and many magical theories. He also compared magic with muggle science. He was able fit many magical spell without theory with science.

By reading many culture and field of magical theory, he concluded that two things were important. They were the Power and Intent.

He watched the green light coming towards him as his own red light traveled towards Voldemort. When it reached near him the curse rebounded on Voldemort with twice the speed. As it was heading towards the creature. He thought and wished with all his heart that Voldemort would die and also it would be nice to achieve greatness somewhere away from the wizarding world, where he would achieve with his own hard work.

He thought that the hat was right. He did have ambition.

When the curse reached Voldemort who was too shocked to dodge, two things happened. Voldemort fell lifeless as well as Harry Potter too fell.


	2. Chapter 2: The New World

**Chapter 2: The New World**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter or Bleach Characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment the curse reached Voldemort, Harry Potter's soul was not in the world or in that plane of existence for that matter. He was sucked into a void with all different colors as possible. He thought the limbo will be black at the least.

'Oh well. Nothing normal does happen in his life. Why should this be any different?' he thought.

He could also fell the energy surrounding him. He didn't call it magic because there was something different. It was like a combination of more than one type of energy. It felt like he was in the vortex for more than a year. But time became irrelevant to him now. Finally he was slowing down. As he was slowing down he could see a ethereal light ahead. He came to a complete halt a few feet away from the light. He concentrated and frowned. The light seemed to be alive somehow.

Without any greeting the light seemed to speak, but the sound came from everywhere.

"You have fulfilled your destiny even though you have suffered more than anyone in that world at your age. If you had not done that then there would have been untold consequences."

The ethereal being gave sometime for the soul in front of him some time to process from sudden dialogue.

He didn't know what to say. So he said, "Thanks. I guess."

"So here is a deal. You have two choices."

Harry was shocked that he was given a choice. It was always do this and that. But now he was given choice.

"Okay. What are those two?"

"You can either start a new life with new identity and new power in a new world as soul or simply your soul will cease to exist. So what will it be?"

'To be or not to be .Good choices' he thought.

He had already made the choice, but he doesn't want to head first without knowing what to expect. Seven years at wizarding world had taught him that much.

"Okay. Tell me something about this new world."

"You will be going to a world called Soul Society, where the good souls are sent from earth to this place in that dimension. Also your magic will be converted appropriately. But other things, you must learn it from there."

He thought about the pros and cons. In reality there was nothing to think about.

"Okay. Before I accept your new world I want the basic information like language and currency. And more importantly I want my memory intact."

He thought the being smiled. He couldn't fathom how can light smile. But it did.

"You will retain most of it, but not all. Don't worry you will remember all the events"

"Events! What do you mean?"

But before he could think he was already moving at an incredible rate towards the light. When he reached the ethereal light, he knew no more"

.

When he opened his eyes, there were white fluffy clouds floating over the clear blue sky. It was peaceful. He was lying over green lawn grass. He reluctantly sat up. There were people walking and talking. Only a few were giving him a passing glance. But others were minding their own business like it was every day occurrence. It seems it was. He was also able to understand what they were speaking even though it was not English.

He looked around and saw that entire area was built in feudal age Japanese style.

He also focused within himself and found some type of energy within himself. The instant he touched it mentally it surfaced up. He opened his eyes with panic and saw the people were having difficulty in breathing. He knew that he was the cause of it. So, he tried to rein the power within him as had done once about the magic.

During his seventeenth birthday he came into his magical inheritance. By midnight his core had started to expand and was becoming unstable. But with supreme effort he stabilized his core with sheer will alone, because if unchecked it will destroy everything by lashing out.

So he willed his new power to be contained within him. He was successful in his attempt. Everything became normal. But the people were giving him wary glances and he even caught a hint of fear in some people. Well. He would too.

While this was happening an old man was watching all these with a critical eye. When there was a great spike in spiritual pressure he was ready to help him. But he was shocked when the boy was able to rein it quickly but also completely. You would never believe the spike in spiritual pressure was caused by him. This boy intrigued him than any other thing.

He knew that this boy would become a legend one day. So he decided to help this boy.

" Yo gaki. Could you stand up and come here?"

He heard a voice and to a old man telling him to stand and go there. When he tried to stand up, he found out why the old man asked such a ridiculous question. It was like there was water around him. He became heavy and his legs were wobbling. But with supreme effort he stood up shakily. He heard clapping. He saw the old man was walking towards him supported by a cane.

"Not bad kid. Not people would be able to stand that quickly after arriving here. How do you feel kid?"

"Well. I was never normal. I fell like someone is pushing me down and my leg feels like jelly. Most of all I feel hungry."

"It's natural as a fresh soul. Also since you have high spiritual energy you feel hungry. Others don't need food."

He supported him by his shoulder and started to walk towards a small hut.

"That is my hut. You can eat there. I have some food in there. By the way I am Daichi Sato. What is your name kid"

When the old man asked his name, he paused for a moment and suddenly a name flashed in his brain.

"I am Haruto. Haruto Kuromori."

Please Review. Suggestions Welcome.

I think the Japanese style would be Kuromori Haruto…

Ja ne..


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Chapter 3: The Beginning**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

I am thinking of making Naruto as Harry's Zanpakuto or should I create some new one. Please tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Haruto entered through the door to the cottage, he was expecting some run down cottage, taking into consideration of the outside. He was quite shocked, as the inside would be what described as cozy and quaint. Daichi directed him towards a small table which had a sturdy chair. He dropped Haruto at the chair. He also told him to drink the water at the pitcher at the table. When he drank from it, he realized how thirsty he was.

"I will get you something to eat." With that the old man went inside a room which he thought would be the kitchen.

He started to look around. There was window was facing the setting sun. The table was set against the wall. There was some space between the window and the table. There were some books on the far wall in a shelf. Other than that the room was quite Spartan.

When he caught the reflection in the window, he didn't recognize himself. The dress was in Japanese style like everyone else, but whereas everyone's clothes were almost in rags and in dull colures of grey and other, his clothes were in rich ebony colour. Also there was a long coat buttoned above waist and fanned out below his waist reaching his ankle (Sort of like Ichigo's bankai outfit coat.) giving him ample space to move about.

Daichi entered the room with a plate which had a loaf of bread and few fruits in it. When he saw the food his stomach signaled him how hungry he was. Daichi laughed and he was smiling embarrassedly.

"I think you are quite hungry. So eat."

Haruto started to eat the loaf of bread very slowly.

"I thought you were quite hungry. But you don't act like it when you eat."

"Well. If you are hungry, then you are low on energy so, you give your body as much as energy as quickly as possible. By eating slowly you create more saliva there by speeding up the digestion faster which in turn makes sure a speedy energy supply. So eat slowly. You also reduce burden for the digestive tract and other digestive organ thereby consuming less energy. At least that is my theory."

Daichi was looking at him like he is seeing some rocket scientist. So he dropped the subject. After he ate the last apple and few weird looking fruits, the old man asked him.

"So do you know where you are"

He thought he remembered something, but cant quite recall what it is. Also there was headache forming.

"No. But, one thing I know is I am dead"

"Indeed you are dead. You are in place called Soul Society."

When he said that, the headache increased.

"So, tell me more about this place."

"The Soul Society is divided into two main parts. One is the Court of pure souls (Seireitei) and the other is the Rukongai, which is you are at now. Also the Rukongai is divided into 80 sectors or district, which again is formed in the four directions east, west, north and south. Each direction has sectors numbering from 1 to 80. We are at sector 37 at the east side. The sector one is near the Seireitei. The Seireitei is covered by a wall around its perimeter. No is aloud inside the wall without proper authorization. Since sector one is near Seireitei, it is where the so called nobles reside there. It is also well ordered and well protected. As the sector increases in number, the criminal activities increases with the number. The sector 80 is the worst of all inhabited by the worst criminals. Any more you want to know?"

"What is inside the Seireitei?"

"That will be the Shinigamis"

"Shinigamis? As in more than one?"

"Yes. The Shinigami is responsible for maintaining the order in the Soul Society. Even they cannot keep order in sector 80. So, they gave up on that. They also guide the souls from earth to here. So, I take it the one who sent here didn't explain these things?"

That's when everything came crashing down to him, the green light and evil laughter. The Durseley's treatment. The cupboard under the stairs. The Hogwarts letter. The train and his meeting with the Weasley's and his friends. Then the six year at Hogwarts. The final confrontation with old Tommy boy. Finally, meeting in the void.

He thought that his first memory was the killing curse with Voldemort's evil laughter and him dying. His final memory was also the killing curse rebounding towards Voldemort that happened when he was a year old.

When he opened his eyes it was already night time. He tried to stand up from the chair in which he had passed out, but tumbled slightly. That's when the old man returned with some fruits in a basket.

"Ah. You have woken up. What happened?"

He simply said, "Influx of memories."

"It will be disconcerting at the first. But it will fade over the years."

He did not correct him that, he made a deal. It might come in handy in the future.

"Eat up. You must be hungry."

So, they ate in silence.

After finishing up the meal, the old man brought a futon with him and told him to get some rest.

"You will definitely have more questions about this world, but it can wait till morning." With that he left him to his room.

With a final thought he went to sleep immediately.

'It's going to be quite interesting'

* * *

Morning came bright and early. When he woke up, the old man was still sleeping. So, he tried to do his morning routine, but failed. After that he sat facing the window started to meditate. After the headmaster's death his view was changed completely. Since the traditional method in occlumency failed he started on meditation. Surprisingly it helped him a lot. Snape's clear your mind without any thought was a very advanced form in meditation. No wonder he didn't get it. Using this method he searched himself what is the problem. The answer was that his energy was highly unstable. Using certain calming methods he was able finally calm down his spiritual energy. Unlike his magical core which is at the centre, the energy was flowing throughout the body. After a while, he started regulating the energy.

He started to stand up cautiously and to his relief he was able to do it without any problem. He heard clapping sound and turned to see Daichi.

"You surprise me more and more kid"

"Cut to the chase old man. What do you need from me? I know that, you are one to collect any and all rouges from the street. So, I repeat. What do you want from me?"

"Very astute aren't you. You are right. I don't pick up any urchins from the street. But, you are not like others. You have the potential and power to be great."

"Who are you exactly?"

"I was once a shinigami. I didn't feel like to continue after sometime."

"How exactly do you become one?"

"At first you were handpicked by the existing shinigami who have level reiatsu. But now, the captain commander of Seireitei formed an academy. There is an admission examination for basic sword wielding and hand to hand combat and also history. Do you like to become one?"

"Tell me more about shinigami, their roles and Seireitei"

"The shinigami also protects from the hollows. The hollows are souls are which are deformed and formed of despair. They live in Heuco Mundo."

"Okay. Since, you were once shinigami, can you teach me some basics."

The old man smiled. Which he thought was becoming cruel.

"I thought you would never ask."

He took him to a clearing throwing him an apple. When we reached there he simply said

"Let the tor…. I mean training begin. Run 25 laps around the clearing"

He saw the clearing and the tree at other end was only a speck. His jaw dropped.

"You must be kidding me."

"Now move or it will be 30"

Without another word he started to run. After completing the 25 mile he collapsed completely. During running he found that he could use his energy to run. Then that sadist told him to give 50 push up and 100 squats. By the time he finished it was already past noon. They returned to the cottage and the old man provided him some fruit and meal. After eating they returned to the clearing and gave him a ball. Before asking what it is it Daichi formed a glowing sphere of reiatsu around it. He told him to do it. I cleared his mind without any stray thought and focused inwards, where he found the reiatsu roaring and howling. It took him some minutes, but finally was able to calm his reiatsu. Then he imagined forming a ball. Suddenly there was a large ball which is 6 feet wide.

When he turned to the old man, the sadist simply said that the sphere must be only a foot wide. That's when he has mastered the technique. It took him every ounce of control to control the raging reiatsu. But he did, when it was way past the afternoon and the sun was sinking in the western sky.

"That's good. But tomorrow we will also include sword fighting which is very important to every shinigami. You see every shinigami has a Zanpakuto which is the sword unique to him. Every Zanpakuto lies within him. One must find that himself to wield the sword properly. So, we must start early than today to reap any benefit"

"Sadist"

"You must also run extra 3 miles with your 25 tomorrow. Anything else to say gaki?"

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"That's what I thought"

After reaching the cottage, Daichi gave me some fruit along with some rice ball. He was very content with himself for today, even though it is going to get much harder. When he finally hit the futon he was asleep immediately. Then he dreamt of howling wind and raging fire.

* * *

Please Review.

Suggestion welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whispering

**Chapter 4: The Whispering.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter or Bleach.

* * *

Next day Haruto was rudely awoken from the weird dream he was having just before by Daichi. Through the window he could see that it was still dark on the outside.

"Why are waking up in this ungodly hour? Let me sleep."

"It is time to start your training."

"What? Now? The sky is still dark. It has not even brightened up. It will be hours before sunrise. Go away."

"Well. Don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"What are yo…ahhhhh."

He was thoroughly soaked in water from head to toe.

"What was that for? You are insane."

Daichi pretended he didn't hear any of that and said to get up.

"Now that you can't return to your beauty sleep, shut up and get up."

"Whatever you lunatic." He mumbled.

"What was that brat? I didn't hear you under the water."

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Now you are going to give me 30 laps."

He didn't reply, since he didn't want anymore increase in the lap number. After reaching the clearing he started to run around the clearing. When he finished his laps the sun had come up and hitting on his face. That's when he asked about the question, which was bugging him.

"Why is there no one besides us in this clearing?"

"I put up a barrier around this clearing so no one would disturb us."

He then did his routine of push ups and squats.

"Now we are going to start basic sword fighting."

"Okay. How do we do that without sword?" Daichi threw him some wooden stick.

"That is a bokken. You will practice with it till your Zanpakuto manifests itself. Until then this is your sword."

"Alright."

"There are many different styles for sword fighting. But I want to teach you how to be one with the sword. It should become an extension of your arm. Get it."

"It sounds corny."

"Shut up brat. You ruined the moment. Here I was trying to be an old sage teaching his disciple and you ruined that."

"Ah. My bad."

"Now, as I was saying to achieve that you must find your centre and find proper balance in your stance. Copy me."

With that he put his left leg forward slightly bent at the knee and his right leg backward with the bokken holding in both the hands and facing forward poised to strike or defends parallel to the ground. It took him 5 minutes to even achieve a decent form. But he was very tense.

"You must relax in your stance, otherwise you will not be able to counter or even defend properly."

It took him another 10 minutes to achieve that.

"Are you relaxed now?" A nod. "Then brace yourself. Here I come."

Haruto was momentarily shocked at the sudden attack. But his reflex saved him by instinctively bringing the bokken to block the attack. Even though he blocked the attack, the force behind the attack made him fall over his butt.

"You didn't balance properly. Centre yourself."

With that he started attack again. But next time he got a bruise. This went on for a while. He managed to block some but unable to even go for the attack. He was busy in defending himself. He fell on his butt again. He knew that he was missing something. He was not able to centre himself. Something was off.

'Use two swords.'

"What? You need two swords. You can't even fight with one sword properly."

"What are you taking about? I didn't ask you two swords. I thought somebody whispered me two swords."

If I heard correctly, then he is advancing faster. Why not? With that he took another bokken from the backpack and threw to him. He also put a hat over his own head.

"Okay. Use two bokken and settle into stance which feels right to you."

When he got the other bokken, he knew what he was missing. He put his right leg forward with knee bent ever so lightly. He put his right arm forward at an angle of 45° the body and also bent at the elbow at the same angle with his wrist straight. He put his left leg slightly backward. The same with the left arm but the bokken was facing forward. It was perfect defense and offence stance.

"Alright. Now you must knock the hat from my head. If you d that you win. Got it."

"Yes. I am ready."

"Let us begin."

This time Haruto was ready for the attack. He blocked the attack and without waiting for the next attack he went for his own with his left bokken. Daichi almost lost his hat, but was able deflect the attack at the last moment. This went on for a while. This time he was able to block the attacks and even able deliver some of his own, but it never reached the intended target. It was either blocked or deflected. Then suddenly Haruto changed his stance with the right and left side positions interchanged. This momentarily distracted Daichi, but was able to keep with his charge. The same thin happened again. Haruto would change his stance again and again to catch him off guard.

'You don't need to aim for the hat to knock it off his head' Again the voice whispered. This time he was able to identify the voice is female.

Thinking about it, he formed a plan. He went for the hat at half the speed of what he was going at before. Daichi thinking Haruto had been tired he went for the block, that's when he noticed that it was a feint as Haruto went for the leg so he leaned and tried to jump backwards. But that was a mistake as he brought the other bokken hard in his ribs, he never thought he would use both the bokken for attacking purpose. The hat fell down.

"Good thinking kid. I didn't know that you would go for the feint as you are new."

"I just thought to catch you off guard. I know I can't win otherwise."

Daichi didn't expect Haruto to actually knock the hat. 'He is learning and adapting well'. But something was not right. He didn't fight like any normal people. He had seen only very few like him.

"You are fighter aren't you? What were you in previous life? A soldier?"

"Yes, something like that. I fought in a war and also lead some more in for it"

Daichi noticed that his eyes had changed. Those were not the eyes of a rundown soul. No, it belongs to someone who had suffered like no one and also who had seen what is it to lose someone close to you.

"The training is over for today. Here eat this."

It was rice ball. He ate and looked up to see that the sun is slowly approaching the lower horizon. He didn't think that this much time had passed.

"There is a secluded onsen over there. The water has minor healing power. So, go take a bath and relax."

He didn't think that he was tired that much. He trudged to the onsen and disrobed himself and sank into the hot water. He could feel the water working its magic. He dozed off slightly.

He was suddenly standing in a clearing, but it was not like anything he had seen. The whole clearing had been green with green grass and scented flower. He walked to his side taking in everything and he left the clearing. It was getting hot and he ventured further into it and suddenly after coming behind the tree there were blue flames everywhere. Curiously he stepped forward. When was startled when a sliver of flame licked his hands but it didn't harm him, instead it felt warm and he was content and at home. Suddenly a voice was heard. It was the same one which whispered earlier.

"Welcome child."

The voice came in front of him within the fire. All Haruto could see were glowing ruby red eyes. Nothing was visible other than that.

"Don't mistake me for asking the obvious. But, where I am and who are you?"

"Don't tell me you are an idiot. I'll give a clue. I am you and inside of you'"

Haruto thought for a while and suddenly his talk with Daichi about Zanpakuto came to his mind.

"So, you are my Zanpakuto. But, why can't I see you?"

"Yes, I am your Zanpakuto. As for why you can't see me, when you are ready to wield a real sword I will show myself to you. Also only when you are ready I will say my name. Even if I say it now you wouldn't hear it anyway."

"So, you will show your face and say your name only when I am ready. Fair enough."

"There is some else who would like to meet you before you go."

He was no longer standing in the field of fire. Now he was standing in a vast plain which was devoid of anything except the wind which was blowing at very high rate. But, it didn't make him uncomfortable. Suddenly out of nowhere a tornado hit the ground in front of him. The wind was very hard and it was difficult to stand. Then he heard a male voice.

"Greetings young one."

"Let me guess you are my second Zanpakuto and you wouldn't show your face or say your name until I am ready. Is that right?"

"Very correct young one. I am very surprised you remain calm when others would be frustrated."

"I can understand the power that can harm others when you even not meant to. I will wield that only when I am ready."

"You are different Haruto-kun. We will keep in touch young one."

Without another moment he came to the land of living or should I say the land of souls. The sun had just gone down. He got out of the water and he could tell that the bruises were gone completely, but there was a lingering pain still there. When he reached the clearing Daichi was not to be found there. So, he walked towards the house. He found Daichi there.

"So, took you long enough. That is a book for the basics of the hoho and kido. Read it well and memorize it."

He walked towards the table and took it. It was not a book. It was a freaking tome.

"It is freaking huge."

"That is only the basic you will learn more about spells later."

Since he had nothing else to do, he started to read. After a while the old man gave him some meal and two apples to eat. He felt filled and went back to reading. He read that there is long incantation for every spell so that your reiatsu will be molded to form the desired result. It was similar to magic, but it had short spells. He also learned that with enough practice one could bypass the usual lengthy incantation. But the power intake will be grater than conventional method.

The same routine continued for the week. He also started on hoho which he learned that is the basic of the move flash step. Surprisingly he was able to do the first step which to move to the designated area in an instant a few feet away. It was similar to apparition. So, he was able to easily do it. But it took a lot out of him. He got easily tired after a while.

He also started the first kido spell which was known as Way of destruction: Thrust. He refused to learn any other spell other than that as he told that he will only move on to the next one if he mastered this one. By, mastering he meant about using it without incantation at the same time obtaining the same result.

After a week Daichi told him to take the day off and relax. That's the first time he roamed the streets of Rukongai. Even though his facial features were changed making him look like others, his dress attracted some stare. The girls were also giggling like mad at him. He was used to this so, he ignored everything and took the site in his eyes. The other thing that surprised him was the money trunk with him. During his seventh year he was paranoid and emptied the vault in gringots and tried to key the vault to only his magic. But, since he was not good at runes he botched up and instead of linking with magic it linked with his soul and hence it came with him to this world. But it the currency had changed to match this world.

While he was walking down the road he saw that some kids looked like they were hungry. This puzzled him since he was told that very few had hunger and thirst. He concentrated on the kids and found that all the four kids had reiatsu slightly above than the others. So, he called them and got them food and also gave them few more coins so that it will take them over a month. After that he returned home and read some more about kido. He practiced with the old man some more time and he thought he had overstayed his visit with Daichi.

"I think I will now to join the Shinigami academy. But, before that I will travel around Rukongai and see the places myself."

"I think if you test now you would easily graduate within a year."

"I won't do it. I will be there for the full period and hone my skills."

"if you travel to the deeper parts of Rukongai you can hone your sword skill. Don't ask me how, but you will find out there."

"Okay I will take your word for it."

The reason he want to travel Rukongai was he once entered a similar world without any knowledge and suffered for it. If he want to connect to the world he must first he must understand the people and their state of mind. He was also curious about the lower sectors where rumors about huge crime infestation would he heard. Since, there were no crime activities in his sector he wanted to know about it.

With that said to the old man he shouldered his back pack which contains bokken and other things for traveling. Surprisingly the money trunk can be shrunken and enlarged. He didn't know how, but didn't dwell on it.

His next great adventure had just begun.

* * *

Please Review.

Suggestions welcomed..

dunlar81.: It will take some time, as I am not an artist , but will try my best to get a pic for the sword.


	5. Chapter 5: The Legend Starts Here

**Chapter 5: The Legend Starts Here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach characters.

* * *

Haruto after leaving Daichi's house decided that he would go to sector 38 of the northern side. The reason for that was he decided to travel in a circle spiraling outward. Like how he would go to the sector 39 of the western side after 38 and then to sector 40 of the south side and so on. While staying with Daichi, he had already studied the basics of the kido from the large tome Daichi gave him to read.

He found that there were three basic branches in using kido. They are the Way of Binding: Bakudo, Way of Destruction: Hado and the healing spells. Each type of kido had a range of spells from 1 to 99. Higher the number in the kido the greater the power required and higher is the control required for doing the spell. Also higher number makes it difficult to use the spells without incantations. The technique used for using the spells without incantation is called Eishōhaki.

He also found another method to power up the spells by saying the incantation after casting the spells. It will be useful for binding some one powerful. This is known as Ryūbi no Jōmon. He also found that the power behind the spell is very important. Even low level spells if powered will cause devastating effect. He got few other spells from Daichi and also got some contacts from Daichi. It seems he had contact all around Rukongai. The next spell he selected was a healing spell. He decided if he were to get injured he must be able at least heal small cuts and bruises. The control required for the spell is very high for a simple healing spell. But, thankfully by meditation he was able to control his reiatsu to a point where he was able to do the healing spell.

He also got a book on basic history of Soul Society and also a book on the human anatomy. Since the body is similar to human body, the vital points are the same. He wanted to learn as he will soon be wielding real swords and he doesn't want to hurt anyone badly. He also learned from Daichi that there were two people who were famous now. They are Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. Apparently they were trained by the captain commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto himself and achieved the state of captain. They had also their own division which they command themselves.

He improved himself in the area of hoho and was able to flash step decent distance. He didn't get tired easily as before, but long distance flash step took him a lot out of him. The only area where he was lacking was hand to hand combat. Since Daichi too was mediocre at the best he was not able to teach him that much. Only the basics and the body conditioning required for it. He practiced punches and kicks over the bark of the tree in the clearing. But he had some scrolls and books on different fighting style. He knew that without proper trainer you can't be good enough.

As he was remembering these things, he didn't notice he was near the exit of sector 37 and the enterance to the sector 38.

"I hope it will not be as adventurous as my previous life." Well you know what happens when some one says that.

As he entered the sector 38 he found that it was similar to the sector 37. There was almost no difference between the two sectors, similar buildings and people, kids running and playing.

When it was midday when he found a small ramen stand. He sat on the stool and ordered one vegetable ramen. The shop was empty save him and the owner. While he was eating he saw two kids who would come around waist height were eyeing the food hungrily. He saw that and called them.

"Come here kids." When they hesitated to come, "I am not going to hurt you. Come here."

They eyed each other and had a silent conversion. The boy nodded to the girl and they came to him. He motioned them to sit on the stool. They sat on the stool after some help. He also told the shop owner to give them what they need. When they were eating he started a conversation.

"What are your names?"

The boy with brown hair and brown eyes said "Sanji."

The girl with blond hair and blue eyes said, "Nami."

"Do you live alone?"

"No. We live with our friend over there. But only we two of us become hungry often. Others eat once a week."

"Okay. Tell you what I will give some money to the shop owner here and you can eat a meal per day without paying up."

The two kids were shocked would be an understatement. Here is this guy whom they had seen for the first time not only brought them food but also saying that they would get food for free for next several months. He also warned the shop owner by leaking some of his reiatsu and spiking up the spiritual pressure. He found that normal souls cannot withstand the spiritual pressure that well.

"It will be done isn't it shop owner. Don't get any funny ideas. You will regret it."

The shop owner who had trouble breathing said, "Yes. It will be done."

"Thank you. Thank you." The kids thanked him.

They repeatedly thanked Haruto. Then the girl with wide blue eyes asked what his name was.

"Haruto Kuromori."

"Haruto-san our friend is not feeling well. Can you help her?"

"I will do what I can."

After eating they dragged him to a run down building. When he entered he saw three other kids all huddled over a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. He quickly pulled out the reiatsu and diagnosed. He found that the girl had high fever from the infection at her leg, where there was long gash. He didn't ask what happened. He used the kido to first revive her low reiatsu and healed the wound and cleared the infection. The fever was brought down immediately.

"She will asleep for few hours. Don't disturb her and when she wakes, give her something warm." The girl he met earlier nodded her head.

"Okay. Then I will be going. Be good."

With that he shouldered his backpack and started walking towards the next sector. While walking, he could see the shinigami wearing black dress similar to his bar the coat were patrolling the streets to maintain the order. But he could see that they were young recruits who have practically no field experience. Also there was no one supervising them. They were just moving up and down the street. He also learned from the people that the shinigami thought that they were superior to others and these people were beneath them.

As he was walking he saw that the sun was slowly sinking beneath the land and also there was a small pub which had inn. He was also thought that he had only drunk once at Bill's wedding and that had been only one shot and it was not nice. But, he curious and went inside the bar.

He saw that there were 4 shinigami sitting one of the tables and was chatting. Other than that there were only two more people at the back. He sat on the stool facing away from the shinigami his back to them and ordered one bottle. He didn't know what to order at first , so he ordered one that the shinigami were drinking. The bartender was an old man and brought a bottle of sake and a small saucer. He took a tentative sip and it burned slightly at the throat. So, he started to drink. He could not help but overhear them talking about shinigami matters.

"So, did anyone of you obtain the shikai?"

"No. I have been trying to obtain it for years now. But this stupid sword won't say its name."

"Same here. But some say that you only receive if you are in life threatening situation."

"Really. Hey, did you know that Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake are the two people to wield dual Zanpakuto?"

"Yeah I heard that. Also they were trained personally by So-Taichio."

"I hope I become captain one day."

"Are you kidding me? You have to obtain Bankai and master it or you must beat another captain and win in a one on one dual."

"Man that sucks. You ruined my dream."

With that they got up and walked out of the bar. From the look on the old man's face he knew that they didn't pay for their drinks. After another bottle he decided that the sake was not bad but it was not that good either.

"Is there any rooms available?"

"Yes there are rooms available. Haw many days will you be staying?'

"Only for the night." He replied.

The old man gave the key to the room on the first floor. He took his bag and went for the room. The room had one single bed at the middle and there was a wardrobe and also another door which he assumed would lead to the bathroom. He then dropped the bag and went to take a shower. When he sat on his bed he watched through the window that the sun had already gone down.

For some reason he suddenly thought of occlumency. He thought there wouldn't be any need for that. But, he remembered seeing a kido which could form a barrier so no one else could see what is behind it. So, he decided that occlumency is a must. The occlumency not only prevents mind reading but also deduct the illusion. During his seventh year he was saved by this ability once. So, he sat cross legged and started to meditate. It seems he was a bit rusty in occlumency. The other thing is it helps to control his reiatsu relatively easier.

He attained the state of no thoughts and then he sorted through the memories after he came to the soul society. He found that his Zanpakuto reside in different area other than his thoughts. After completing the exercise, he was very tired and so he decided to get some rest. He was asleep within few minutes.

* * *

Next day Haruto woke up before dawn as it was his habit he picked up with his stay with Daichi. After finishing his morning ritual he came to his bed and started to meditate. After that he started on occlumency and sorted his thoughts. He started with his previous life and since it was already sorted to an extent in his previous life, it was much easier. By the time he finished his sorting and opened his eyes the sun had started to rise. He started on the push ups and squats. He had increased and doubled the repetition compared to what he used to do at the beginning of his training.

After finishing the work out, he took a shower and started packing. He locked the door with the key and went down stairs to check out. When he went down it seems breakfast was being served. So, he ordered something to eat and then gave the key to the bar tender. He could see that some were drinking. He didn't understand why in morning some one would drink alcohol. But, he left it at that and went out in the streets.

Soon after walking some time about an hour or so he reached the exit and entered sector 39. Compared to sector 37 the buildings were just bit poorer, but not a noticeable difference. As he walked down he noticed everything seemed similar to that of previous sectors. He continued the same routine by helping the kids on the street, some time buying them food and other times he was healing the kids. He didn't realize it that time but he was slowly making his name among the younger generation. He collected more information about the current happenings inside Seireitei by the shinigami who were drinking in the bar.

As he was going deeper into Rukongai he noticed the Shinigami patrol became less and less. Also there were fights among the people. He also learned and mastered the first in Bakudo, which was Sai. He could use it without any incantation. He also progressed in hoho a little bit. At a sudden inspiration he slightly tweaked the first Hado: thrust. He observed that the beam tend to fan out after some distance and the damage done is reduced by it. He imagined the beam to be narrow and concentrated into a cylinder instead of a cone. The result was interesting to say the least. Where as before it would leave burn mark and dent, now it forms a hole in that tree.

The fights between people started to increase and the order and morality was becoming low. He also kept in contact with some of the contacts of Daichi and gave them money to take care of the kids at the streets. He don't know why he was doing it but when he saw the kids in rags, he would remember the unloved days with Durseley's. He saw himself in them, wanting some attention and care. He didn't know that Durseleys would leave such a mark in him.

'No use in mulling over what happened. Let me see this says the bar must be around here some where.'

He found the bar he was looking for, which was a contact for Daichi here in sector 49. As he entered the bar he noticed that the locals were there and there was a group of 7 shinigami sitting in the middle of bar talking and leering at the waitress at the table. He ignored this and went for the bar tender. He gave a small slip of paper and he understood the need. Some food, lodging and a list of next ten kido spells. He also ordered some sake to drink.

As he was about to drink there was some commotion from the table where the shinigami were drinking. He saw that Shinigami were harassing the waitress. Leering and snide comments is bad enough but physically harassing is a definite no. Another thing is criminal who do this is different matter, but these people responsible for maintaining the order making this made him more than angry. But he calmly walked to them. The whole bar was watching this.

"Pardon me shinigami-san. But you must come back when you are sober, because you are drunk and may do some things we both may regret."

The leader who was a fat man hotly replied with spit spluttering from his mouth "What did you say you brat? The only one who is going to regret is you who interrupted our party."

During the commotion the girl had fled the scene. This made them angry even more and one raised his hand and cocked his fist to beat him. Haruto saw this and grabbed his wrist and threw him over the table. Thanks to his physical practice he was able to do this.

As they were drawing their swords he removed the bokken from his back pack. He knew that they were no match to the real sword. The reason he didn't buy any real sword was that he didn't feel like wielding any other than his Zanpakuto. He only deflected or dodged instead of blocking. He dispatched two of them with ease and kicked the third in his temple knocking him out cold.

The other two worked together and effectively broke his bokken. When that happened, he was momentarily distracted and the fat man brought down the sword to finish him off. His only option is to deflect it with his bare hands.

Suddenly he was whisked from reality and he opened his eyes to see the clearing in his mind. The difference is that there was a blazing blue flame on one side and there was a roaring wind on the other side. Then all of a sudden from the blue flame emerged a red and golden phoenix with golden eye and from the tornado flew out a massive black dragon with black sclera and white pupil slit at the middle. They both landed in front of him and said in one voice.

"It is time for you to wield us."

Next thing he knew, there was a loud clang and in his each hands were a katana.

"Where the hell did that sword came from?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

With the sword he cut and sliced the chest of the two and cut the stomach of the fat man.

"You should have listened to me."

With that he knocked out the fat man with the hilt of his sword. Then to every body's surprise he healed the other two people whom he sliced open. Every one was starring at him as if he had grown another head.

"Only one is needed to teach them a lesson."

Then he asked the least expected question ignoring the fight completely and the unconscious people on the ground.

"Is there any room available for a night?"

* * *

Please review.

Suggestions welcome.

Next chapter Haruto's pairing revealed.


	6. Chapter 6: The Thief

Sorry folks. I went for my cousin's marriage and was unable to update quickly. When I returned it took a while to get the flow. I hope this chapter is good. I have put much thought in this than any previous chapters. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach.

**Chapter 6: The Thief.**

After the fight Haruto looked at his swords as he was unable to do so at the heat of the battle. The swords were both katana but the guard was different for both the swords. One of his katana had circular guard with a dragon and the other had triangular guard with a small phoenix. Both of his katana were well balanced and razor sharp. When he thought how he was going to carry the sword, both the katana were covered in sheath. The one with phoenix was a pale blue in colour and had a phoenix rising from fire carved in it. The other sheath was black in colour and had a dragon ready to take off from a mountain etched on it. He then strapped both of his swords in a X shape at his back. He noticed that the entire bar was quite in spite of his question. When the shinigami woke up they stared at him with fear and some amount of respect. The latter shocked him more than the fear. They took off with their leader. One of them looked back and said

"We won't cause any trouble hence forth."

"That's good to hear Shinigami-san."

That's when the whispering started to break out. Haruto was little bit irritated that no one was answering if the inn had any rooms available. Haruto looked for some one who can do that for him. That's when a man of late fifties with balding head and grey hair walked up to him.

"Thanks for helping my daughter young man. My name is Gato and I am the owner of this place. I have room available for you. But, it might be shabby."

He said that looking at his prime clothes, which he had to admit stood out among the other people. No anything is fine. I just want to rest for sometime. Gato then gave him key to the room and the direction.

"I will show you to the room."

He was quite happy to be out of the place. With all the staring and whispering it reminds him too much of his old life. Gato made him climb up the stairways leading to the first floor. The stairs were worn out and all the stairs were creaking. They reached the hallway to first floor. His room was third door in the left. Gato turned and walked the way he came after showing through the door. When he Gato came down he saw the people were talking about the fight and it looked like it wouldn't stop any time soon. So, he decided to do a favour to the boy who had defended his daughter.

He cleared his throat and nobody seemed to notice him.

"Excuse me people. Can I have your attention for a minute? " They slowly stopped talking and seemed to listen to what he has to say.

"I would like to make one request in place for the young man. You know those Shinigamis have been harassing every body for a quite some time. By, beating up they have come to their senses. So, I would like to request that what happened today must remain within those who had witnessed the event. Because it may cause problem if any other Shinigami heard about the incident. And don't worry about those who got a beating of life. I am sure they won't report to higher up as they had to explain what happened here and also their arrogance won't make them admit their defeat to any one. So, will it remain within us?"

This time they looked at each other and they all concluded that it would be good if they kept within themselves. Gato had carefully left out the magic word 'secret', as he was sure that if he had even said that it was secret no amount of reasoning would make it a secret. It will be known to every one in the morning. By telling them it was their choice, it would remain as it is for at least some time. When every one assured that they would not tell to anyone outside those who remain in bar at that time.

"Thank you."

While Gato was talking to the people in the bar Haruto was settling himself in the new room. The room was like every other room he had stayed before. He thought that the whole Rukongai has same design. But, the room was quite shabby and looked in poor condition compared to his previous stays. The room had a single bed with a worn out mattress. There were two windows facing the east direction. There was a closet to place his belongings and a bathroom. There was tub to take a good bath. So, he decided to use a bath for his tied body. Thankfully the place provided hot water and he had a nice soak.

After changing the clothes sat on the bed cross legged. He decided to meditate and have a talk with his Zanpakuto. Acting on instinct he placed his swords and started to meditate. But, he arrived at his mindscape where his memories are stored every time. He didn't reach the clearing. He then concentrated on his swords. It was similar to his reiatsu, but something was slightly different and decided to concentrate on it. It took him some time, but after an hour or so he finally came to the clearing where he saw his Zanpakuto spirit earlier in his fight.

He got a good look at the clearing and it looked slightly different than the first time he came to the clearing. The grass looked a more greener and there was also small boulders here and there on which creepers have grown which bore small flowers which had rich and pleasant smell which was carried by the wind every where. He still couldn't understand how he had a peaceful mind when he had a chaotic life. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden arrival of his two Zanpakuto spirits. The phoenix was perched on a small rock and the dragon got himself comfortable on a large group of boulders.

"I didn't get to meet you properly before, as I was in the middle of something. So, am I ready to hear your name?"

The phoenix replied with a question, "Do you think you are ready to hear our names dear?"

"I don't know. That's why I am asking you. Also when that happens I hope it not be in the middle of a fight."

This time the dragon replied, "That's entirely up to you young one."

"What do you mean by that?"

"In order to hear our names and release our sword you must first be able to control the power we wield us to a certain degree. We are both elemental Zanpakuto if you had not guessed by this time. So you must be able to feel and control at least one of the element to a satisfactory level before you can hear and release that particular Zanpakuto. Do you understand?"

"To some extent I understand. Now I am curious to know if your element is fire (pointing to the phoenix) also I know your element is wind (pointing at the dragon). The reason is the flame is blue rather red or any similar variation of it."

"As every other flame my flame has destructive nature, but in addition to it you can also use my fire for healing. My fire have healing power which is attributed my form as a phoenix. But, you are not ready for healing others with my flame. So, don't try it."

"Do I get any side effects of your power?"

The phoenix replied, "You will heal at quicker rate when compared to others for now. As you grow in power and achieve bankai you may have something similar to regeneration. But, you will not live you didn't have of your body. You have long way even to regenerate 1 cm of your finger after you master your bankai. Also you can see through illusions by channeling reiatsu to your eyes"

The dragon spoke up as soon as the phoenix finished her speech, "You will form a resistance to spells and your skin will toughen up as you master my Zanpakuto."

"Okay. How do I start t control your powers?"

The dragon spoke again, "Before that you must choose one of the elements to start and concentrate on that alone for now. When you have progressed to a suitable level we will then concentrate on the other one."

Haruto thought about it. While both the elements have both offensive and equally defensive properties, the idea of healing some how appealed to Haruto more than fighting.

"I choose fire. Also I have one more question. Is your fire more potent than the fire of Ryujin Jakka of captain Commander?"

"Ah. I have been expecting that question. The answer to your question is my flame is potent than Ryujin Jakka if you believe that it is and it will be less potent than even a spark if you don't believe. I know it is confusing but, that's all I can say now. You must understand that yourself."

Haruto couldn't help but ask one question that has been nagging him at the back of his mind.

"Can I create awesome tornado and blow things with your power?" he asked this with a stupid grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

There was a rumbling sound from the dragon which sounded like laughter but couldn't tell it clearly.

"All in due time young one. All in due time. Now you must rest as we will start your training on elemental manipulation tomorrow."

With that he retreated from his mindscape and felt that he was not that tired but none the less feeling sleepy he crawled under and the covers and was asleep immediately.

* * *

The next morning Haruto woke up as usual before the dawn when it was still dark. At first he didn't like to wake up at ungodly hour, but it made time to finish his work quicker and efficiently. After finishing his morning rituals, he thought to go for a run. He quickly changed clothes and went down. There was no one present at that time. So, he started to run around the sector and while running he came across a place where it would be easier to train. It was a small clearing with tress and a small pond. He went there and started to practice his moves and also started to punch the trees to increase his strength.

After completing the exercise he again ran to the inn. When he reached the inn the sky had started to brighten up on the east side and the stars were fading. He went to the room and had a quick shower.

He then remembered about the training he had with the Zanpakuto. He then picked up his swords and placed on his and started to meditate on the connection with his Zanpakuto. He reached the clearing in less time than before. When he reached the clearing he saw that the phoenix was already waiting at the clearing.

"Since you decided to start with fire I will be telling your training. Also I think you should add our elements for the occlumency defenses. Can we start on your training?"

"Okay."

"Today we are not actually training per say, but I will give instruction for the training, which you will practice in the real world."

He interrupted the phoenix by asking, "Why can't I train here in the mind? It will still be replicated in the real world."

"The reason for that is to gain control of the element you must control the real element. Here you will be utilizing only the reiatsu. Also the real element will be difficult to master and also there will be so many distraction which will make your concentration skill increase in order to even achieve remotely anything. Do you get it dear?"

"Yes. So by practicing outside my mind I can control the element to an extent by myself without your help. Am I correct in that assessment?"

There was soft melody like sound coming from the phoenix which seemed to calm him. "I didn't think you would catch on it that quickly dear. But, yes you are correct. Now I will give instruction for the training. It is simple to understand but difficult to complete."

After Haruto nodded that he understood, the phoenix continued, "First you must find a small fire source which will be easy to control such as candle or a lamp, but candle will be more practical than the lamp. So, get a candle first. Then you must make the flame length to shorten and lengthen with your reiatsu. You also must repeat this exercise if you complete till you are able to do that without any conscious part. It must become second nature to you. Then after completing the first task you must light the candle without any of external sources. You must be able create at least a small flame. Like the first task you must practice till you are able to do that without any conscious effort. Do you get it? Any questions dear?"

"No."

"Before you go I would like to inform that, if you want to talk or ask for any advice we are here for you."

Haruto didn't say anything but nodded and stared at the phoenix for some seconds before withdrawing from the clearing. He took sometime to gather his bearings. Then he started on his occlumency to include the extra defenses suggested by his Zanpakuto. He will first add fire and then add wind later. Within few moments he started to meditate and then reached his mindscape where he had his memories. He still can't understand why he have two separate mindscape. He thought he would find sooner or later.

His mind resembled the Hogwarts castle with the lake, forest and even Hagrid's cabin. Contrary to people who may see his mind , he didn't keep his memories in the castle. No, he kept his memories of previous life under the Hagrid's cabin. He dug a cave and stored all his past and present memories in there. He then created a copy of rather mundane memories and placed inside the castle with more protection. He didn't copy any of his training. Only the people he met and stuff any normal soul would do.

He had also built a wall around the castle and small fence around the hut. Now, he had also made a system such that if some one made to do him something by mind controlling, he can resist only so much. So, he separated his memories and the current happening. These two were only linked by a simple thread. When something like that happens his memories will cause him to question his action and thus breaking him from whatever is controlling him. He now proceeded to add the fire element to his defenses. If any one breached the wall, a wall of flame will appear now. Deciding that it was enough for one day he came out of his trance.

He then freshened up and buttoned up his coat and fastened his swords on his back in a X shape. He also noted that his dress would repair itself by applying some reiatsu through it no matter how much damaged his dress is. Thinking about this as another one of Soul society's working he didn't dwell on it. He then decided to get some breakfast and buy some candles for the training. He then noted that there was less money than he had arrived. By this rate he would be hard pressed to spend like he is doing now when he reach the last sector. He must find a way to earn some money for his food at the least.

He locked the door and went down to get some breakfast. The sun had just come up and there were only very few people there. He went to the section which contained four tables. Gato had told him yesterday that breakfast would be served here. The tables were all empty save fore one middle aged man sitting and eating some Japanese dish. He then sat in one of the empty table and then suddenly a girl came and asked what he wanted. When he looked up he recognized the girl as the one whom he saved last night. The girl had a dirty blond hair and violet eyes which seems to bring out her beauty even more. When the girl looked at properly her eyes widened and shock was evident on her face. Then the girl spoke to him with a blush.

"I didn't even have the chance to thank you properly, as I was shocked. So, thank you very much."

He waved his hand in a dismissing manner and replied, "Think nothing of it. Beside I can't leave a pretty lady like yourself to those idiots" he said this with one of his trade mark grin. He didn't know where that came from. For a moment he thought he had crossed a line. But seeing the blush and a slight smile, it was a well worth effort. She asked what he wanted and he ordered some heavy breakfast with coffee, as his metabolism is increasing with his increase in his reiatsu. She then left to get the food for him.

The girl came back with his break fast 10 minutes later. "Here you go."

"That was fast." He then saw that there was no one except her father at the floor. Feeling braver he asked the girl, "Why don't you join me for the break fast as there is no one to attend the table for."

She looked around and true to his words there was none. She tentatively turned to her father and saw him nodding slightly as if he knew what she was asking for. Although she thought he didn't see her, he saw the whole thing but didn't show it in his face

"Okay. But I will leave as soon as somebody comes for the breakfast."

"My name is Haruto Kuromori, what is yours?"

"I am Yuuri." "Ah. A pretty name for a pretty girl like you. So, do you work here all day or go somewhere else." Even though he knew the answer to that question himself, he had to start at somewhere to talk to.

"Yes. I work here all day helping my father, although the business is going dull day by day. This used to be one of the finest establishments in sector 49. but, due to lack of proper we were not able to renovate after it started to become old. My father is trying to get some loan from the people he knew. If we were able to renovate this place then we will be able to get back in business pretty soon. Sorry I am rambling and ruining your mood with my sob story. So, what are you doing in this area?"

"I am on a tour around Rukongai actually. I would like to travel up to sector 80 and then return back to join the Shinigami forces." He noted that she didn't respond badly when he mentioned he was joining Shinigami, since they were harassing her only yesterday. And he asked her directly about it.

"Oh no! Not all the Shinigami are bad. Only very few are like that here. Most of the time they leave us alone." Before he could talk anymore the table were started to fill on the other side.

"Talk to you later. Bye." With that she got up and started to pick up the orders.

While eating Haruto thought about what the girl said and slowly an idea was starting to form in his idea. If his idea was successful then it would take care of his financial problems even slightly. After eating he noticed that the bar was empty save for the old man Gato. So, he walked up to the counter and sat on one of the stools. Gato had moved towards him when he was sitting on the stool. Before he could say anything gato had started to talk.

"I have heard about you from Daichi. You look exactly like he described. I have what you need from Daichi." Before he could move, Haruto interrupted him.

"I will collect it from you after I finish an errand. I talked to your daughter and she informed me about your current financial predicament. Before you could interrupt, don't scold your daughter. Every one needed to vent out their frustration from time to time. I happened to be there when your daughter was at her breaking point. I have a proposition for you, which will be beneficial to both of us." Gato thought for few seconds and was curious to know what this young man had to offer. He gestured him to go on.

"Okay. I have some money which I am willing to loan you for all the renovation work you need. But, in exchange for the amount I need 35 percent of the profit. Before saying anything, give a thought for it first." Gato thought about it for some time. On one hand he was in serious need of money but on the other hand he cannot give away that much profit for the money that he was offered.

"Well on one hand getting money from you is better than those loan sharks, but on the other hand what you ask is too much for the money you give. I can only give 25 percent of my profit for you."

Then both of started to negotiate back and forth till both of them settled on 30 percent. When both of them settled they shook their hands.

"I will draw up the contract in the next two days."

Haruto then enquired about where he could some candles for his training. Gato then gave the direction to the store which sells wax candles. Haruto stood up from his stool and walked to the door slowly still processing that he got 30 percent. He thought that the maximum he would get will be 20 to 25 percent at the max. Because of this he almost missed a person running out of the place. He thought nothing of it.

When he stepped out the sun had already been up and glaring at his face. He then proceeded to walk in the direction of the store to buy some candles. He walked leisurely in the given direction and got some candle. When he was returning from the shop he saw two Shinigami talking there. After 5 minutes he reached a small alley between two buildings which was the short cut to the inn. He walked through it and when he reached halfway of the alley, he saw four men blocking the path. When he turned back he saw that 3 men were blocking the way he came from. Then one in the front stepped forward.

"You there. We heard from a little bird that you had money to practically buy an inn. So, do you mind if you give it to us? That way you won't be hurt."

"Will you believe me if I said that you can't force money from me?"

"You are right. We don't believe you. We will force you to give us the money from you by the mighty force of the Momochi organization. You will tremble before our force."

"Wow. You use too much force."

"Shut up and give us the money."

"Nope. Can't do that?"

The one who was speaking charged at him and gave him a blow. Haruto blocked the blow and got some distance. He concluded that while those shinigami he fought were wet behind their ears, these thugs had experience instead of skill. When the same man charged at him and attempted to strike him. Haruto caught his wrist and deflected it while using the other hand he flipped him over. He realized that he wouldn't be able to use his kido spells, since the Shinigami were nearby. The kido spells will definitely alert them if he used. He didn't want that to happen after last night fiasco.

The remaining men drew their weapon. Every body save one was wielding a katana. One guy who was heavily built was wielding an axe. Then two of them charged at him to cut him up. He quickly drew his sword and blocked one sword on his left hand while he was blocking he swept his right sword which deflected the other sword and continued towards the other man. Seeing the sword he tried to block it, which was a mistake as he forgot about the sword he was currently blocking. Haruto used this distraction and knocked him cold with the flat side of the blade. Without missing a beat he kicked the other with a round house kick, which threw him over the building knocking him out.

Without giving any time three of them came at him with their sword poised to attack him. He was concentrating on the three that he almost missed the swipe from the axe wielding guy. He sensed the reiatsu at the last moment and was able to dodge, but the axe made contact at hi midsection and made a small gash. He then got some room by jumping to the side. 'Time to go for offensive' he thought.

He then quickly cut up the one who was outside of the formation. He then charged at one of the thug but he was interrupted in his advance once again by the axe man. Haruto quickly went for the feint to his right. The big guy too went for it, but he brought the other sword towards the axe man still looking at the other side so that taking the axe man completely of guard. But, he didn't go down as predicted and was able once again form a cut at the shin. He kicked him hard and axe man went limp.

He then dispatched two others easily with well placed strike. His dual blade style gave him advantage over the amateurs. When he was about knock of the last some one came within his guard. He cursed for letting his guard down. It seems his sensing ability was very low. He needs to practice on that. Before he knew he got two gashes in his abdomen. Before he could react the man backed up to the other side. Without thinking he kicked hard the one he was fighting.

He turned and saw that there were three men standing his way. When he saw one short man standing there, he recognized him as the one who ran from the bar this morning. 'So, that's how they knew'.

"I must commend you boy. Not many will be able to defeat them. Especially Kon there." He was pointing at the axe man. "I am Momochi Zabuza, here in sector 49 I rule. So, I suggest you give me your money."

Haruto was tired of talking and so he quickly dispatched the one who ran out of the inn. When he proceeded to attack them, they have already put some distance between him.

"I will take that as a no."

Then he put on some gauntlet on both his hand (Like the demon brothers in naruto). Then one with twin short blade came at him. Haruto observed that the man was fast. He also concluded another fact that he was slowing due to the blood loss. He then channeled some reiatsu in his bladed and broke the two daggers cleanly and then he knocked him out. Then without warning the Zabuza guy came at him with a fast swipe. He dodged in time only to dodge again for another swipe. But, he was not able to do anything as he was constantly swiping at him without any pause.

'Time for desperate measures' he thought. He then made a quick flash step and put some distance between him. Zabuza was shocked. Before he could think of any thing Haruto came at him and this time he was on defensive. Haruto then made a shunpo to his left and attempted to strike him. Even though zabuza was not able to properly react, his experience made him to get away with only a long gash from shoulder to mid section.

They put some distance between them and both eyed the other warily. This would be the last chance both thought. Besides Haruto sensed that the two shinigami were about to reach this place in their patrol. He quickly flash stepped to Zabuza's left side and when Zabuza was about to react he flash stepped to his right and again before Zabuza could react he once again went to his right side and brought both the blades together. Zabuza was not able to react to successive flash step and got sliced up. But before he went down one of the gauntlet he used broke due to the force of the sword and the metal lodged itself on his shoulder. Haruto bit down the pain.

He sensed that the shinigamis were closing in. he quickly collected the candles and made his exit on the other side of where the shinigami would come. He quickly pulled his reserve and made long distance flash step and reached the inn within seconds. He noticed that luckily the bar was deserted and he saw Gato behind the counter. The last thing he saw was Gato and his daughter rushing towards him before everything went black.

* * *

Please review

Suggestions Welcome.

I don't know how some authors write more than 10,000 words. I must salute them.

Longest chap till now.


End file.
